


Paranoid

by anakincanchokemethanks



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakincanchokemethanks/pseuds/anakincanchokemethanks
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is on board a ship, acting a little grumpy so the reader takes care of him.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Paranoid

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, again, reposting my imagines. 
> 
> Also ik it says semi-public sex, but it's meant for semi-public blowjob lol. I'm on mobile because I don't have access to my laptop atm so tags are a bit weird. 
> 
> Enjoyyyy

You're on the ship with Anakin Skywalker, your secret boyfriend. You see him grumbling around, so you, of course, notice his unusual grumpy behavior.

You raise an eyebrow wondering what's wrong with him, until he catches your eye–only then you know what's wrong with him. He's _frustrated_. His dark eyes are eyeing you up and down, probably wishing you were under him, with him pulling and tugging on your hair, you screaming his name.

You glance around at the ship, looking to see if anyone was looking–sure enough, everyone else seemed to be doing their own thing, while Anakin sat in the pilot seat–his gaze now off of you, it now focused on flying.

A thought crosses your mind–a scandalous thought. Butterflies awoke in your stomach, the feeling of doing something that would give you the possibility of getting caught excited you. You didn't know what it was, but something was stirring inside of you, telling you to not care about what the few others in the ship thought.

Rex and a small squadron of his sat in the back of the ship, talking amongst themselves, as well as Obi-Wan, who entertained the clones about stories of Cody and his squadron.

No one was looking.

A state of nervousness began to quickly replace that excited feeling as you began to grow more and more paranoid that someone would catch you.

No one was looking.

Deciding to play it boldly, you brushed off those paranoid feelings and approached behind Anakin's seat. Your hands gripped his shoulders, earning a hard cough from the man who sat sexually deprived–you began to massage his shoulders, trying to release his tensed up muscles.

Nonetheless, he stayed silent, not questioning anything that seemed like innocent intentions.

Your hands slowly began to snake down his arms–and only then did he begin to wonder what you were doing–your hands glided down his toned biceps, your hands were able to feel his muscles from underneath the brown cloth, the image of him being on top of you with his arms over your head made you smirk–but you knew there was no possible way of getting him alone in this ship, so you brushed the thought aside, continuing your scandalous plan.

As your hands traveled down his arms, your body leaned in as you neared his hands, your face now against his ear. You looked at him, trying to get him to look at you back, but his focus was on the blue surroundings of the ship in hyperspace. You didn't even know why he was piloting still, it was in hyperspace, well, you didn't know until you looked down at his crotch and saw the large boner he had pressed up against the mesh of his pants. _That's_ why he didn't get up.

You smirked and pressed a kiss on his jawline, thinking it was cute that your boyfriend had thought of you enough to get a hard-on.

Clearly, Anakin did not think it was cute as every time you touched him or gave him another reason to take you up right here on the dashboard in front of everyone, his breathing would get heavier, he would furrow his eyebrows out of pent up sexual desire, his grip on the yoke of the ship would only tighten. He hated that he couldn't have you right here, right now.

Eventually, your hands reached Anakin's hands. You planted a kiss on his neck before grabbing his hands and taking them off the bars of the handle, you maneuvered your way around him, lifting his hands up, you came from behind his seat to in front of him. His eyes met with yours, a confused, yet mischievous look filled the pools of his blue gaze.

Keeping eye contact with him, you sank down on your knees to where you now sat under the dashboard, your hands dropped his hands to which he quickly placed them back on to the yoke of the ship. He looked at you, now realizing what you were doing, he pursed his lips together, looking around the ship then looked back at your like you were crazy.

"We could get caught, " he whispered, as your hands traveled up his thighs, feeling his toned body underneath you.

To his response, you simply nodded, knowing the risks. But that's what made this all the more fun.

Finally, your hands reached his hard member, you could feel his length from underneath the fabric, you started to palm it, feeling him up just before you could take out his dick and wrap your mouth around it, which he sat impatiently, waiting for it.

You looked up at him, he threw his head back at the sudden touch, he looks up at the ceiling as if to ask for forgiveness before he let you enact on something so risqué here in the transport ship.

Smirking, you stopped palming him through his pants and finally decided to take out his dick. You slipped your hands under his pants and grabbed the length that pressed up against his stomach and pulled the fabric down just enough to where his dick was visible to your sight.

Anakin gasped, the cold, frail air of the ship hit his dick making him tilt his head back even further. The fact that you were getting to pleasure him instead of him pounding inside of you like he wanted to be was making him crazy. He felt like he couldn't just sit there and do nothing, he wanted to pound into your mouth like there was no tomorrow, but the space between your face and his hips and the dashboard were only so limited. If he were to do that, you would end up getting a head injury for sure.

Your fingers rubbed the pre-cum around on his dick, enjoying seeing him wet for you already, you smirked and looked up at him to see his reaction from your touch, and sure enough, he was looking around, as if to ask if anyone was seeing this, seeing you work your magic on him.

Pulling his cock down to your mouth, you gathered saliva up in your mouth and spat on it, now using a mixture of his pre-cum and your spit, you pump your right hand upon his cock, while your left hand began to massage his balls.

He pursed his lips together, trying to hold in a moan. You knew he loved it when you did that.

His body posture was so tight–you could tell he wanted more, that he wanted to be fucking your face right about now, but he had to sit through this. He wasn't complaining, no, he fucking loved it, but he just wished he could hear you screaming.

"Relax, " you mumble, taking your hand off of his balls and rub his thigh, trying to comfort him. His paranoia mixed with his euphoria seemed to be making him extremely tense.

He lets out a shaky breath, finally relaxing his body posture. You smirk and make eye contact with him. "Good boy. "

 _Fuck_ , he had such a praise kink. He pursed his lips together, praying your mouth would envelop him right then and there.

Following his wishes, you did. You took his length into your mouth and lowered your mouth on to his dick, hollowing your cheeks, you grab the end of his dick and start to fluidly bob your head up and down, all the while gliding and pumping your hands up and down his shaft.

Anakin shudders, his mechanical hand immediately flies down to grip your hair, guiding it along his cock, pushing you further and further along his length, smirking at how you could take his dick so well.

"You like that, don't you?" He says under his breath, biting his lip, watching you engulf him completely.

You nod, swallowing him whole and completely. In fact, you took great pride in being able to swallow his whole length completely. It took you some getting used to, but finally you were able to suck him off without having to feel like you were going to throw up every time.

" _Fuck_ , you're so good at that, " his breath was shallow, now that the tip of his cock was hitting the back of your throat, he was having to refrain from moaning so loudly, so he bit his lip and shut his eyes, trying to save him what little decency he had left.

The butterflies inside of your abdomen stirred; you loved it when he praised you.

You began to bob your head at a faster pace, Anakin's hand gripped on to your hair for dear life, tugging and pulling, the pain brought on numerous senses of euphoria through you, _fuck_ , you loved it when he pulled on your hair.

With each growing pace, his cock hit the back of your throat every time, earning several quiet grunts and groans from the Jedi who sat in front of you, enjoying every single second of receiving head from you, loving the way your lips wrapped tightly around his cock, loving the way your drool dripped from your mouth and on to his flesh, loving the way your hands took perfect care of his shaft, pushing the lubrication up and down, massaging it thoroughly, your tongue wrapping and gliding around his dick perfectly, as it knew it's routine from the several experiences you've had with this man.

Bobbing your head along, you could feel his cock twitch inside of your mouth–he was close to his orgasm.

" _Shit,_ " he breathed, his chest heaved up and down as he looked around the room to see if anyone were near you. When he didn't see anyone, he closed his eyes and let out another groan, the grip on your hair tightened, while his other hand left the steering wheel and gripped the arms on the chair. " _Fuck_ , I'm close."

You smirked, an impatient feeling grew in your abdomen as you excitedly awaited to see Anakin's expression, to see his body shake from underneath you, to feel his hands grip on your hair as he would ride out his high.

Anakin's breathing got heavier–he threw his head back and bit his lip, trying to hold in a moan. He was so _close_ , you could sense every fiber in his being wanting to cum, wanting to fill up in your mouth.

" _Fuck_!" He hissed under his breath, his cock twitched in your mouth as it hit the back of your throat for the last time.

You took your mouth off of his cock, opening your mouth before him and laid out your tongue–his hand gripped your hair while the other gripped the arm of his chair, a mumbled, exasperated moan emitted from his mouth as he threw his head back on to the chair, his body shook with ecstasy until finally his cum released from his cock, roping into your mouth, every single drop landing on your tongue

Anakin opened his eyes as he looked down at you, smirking as he saw his cum all over your mouth, his breathing slowed down as he licked his lips, enjoying the pure, sinful nature of his liquids adorning your face.

" _Good girl_ , " he breathed, brushing a few strands of hair behind your face, his chest slowly heaved up and down. "Be a good girl and swallow it for me, " he instructed, removing his hand from the armrest and tucking himself back into his pants.

You wiped your tongue around your lips, cleaning up all the liquid that may have gotten elsewhere on your face and lapped it up into your mouth, and finally swallowed his warm juices.

"Thank you for that, " he mumbled, his right hand caressed your cheek.

You removed his hand and crawled out from under the dashboard and stood back up to where you were once again in front of him.

"No problem, big boy." You say, leaning down and kissing your boyfriend right on the mouth. "And next time, instead of being so grumpy, just tell me."

He smirked, giving your ass a squeeze before you would leave him. "Will do."


End file.
